My Imprinted Love
by lilmama9886
Summary: Isabella Clearwater is running from her abusive alpha boyfriend. She runs to La Push were Alpha Sam and Beta Paul both imprint on her. Rate M for Abuse,Rape, Language and lots of lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Pain, fatigue, desperation and hope were the current emotions circling around me as I ran for my life in the Washington state woods. My current goal was to reach the next reservation over, which happens to be La Push; my two cousins Leah and Seth live there along with my aunt Sue, I'm from the sister tribe - Makah reservation.

My name is Isabella Marie Clearwater. I just turned 18 a few months ago. I'm about 5'5, I have long brown hair that comes to the middle of my back, I have matching chocolate brown eye with a heart shape face. I have nice curves for a girl my age, I got lucky, I know many girls would die to have my curves, my breasts are a large C cup and my legs seem to go on for miles, or so the guys say. I lived by myself on the reservation since both of my parents are deceased. My mom died when I was little I don't remember her much since I was only 4 years old at the time. My dad died about a year ago; he was killed in the line of duty when he responded to a robbery at a gas station last summer. Since his death I stayed in my childhood home instead of moving back to La Push with my aunt and cousins, my uncle Harry had a heart attack 3 years ago. There were two reasons I didn't go live with my Aunt, one I wanted to finish my senior year at my school instead of starting over in a new school, I was mature enough to live on my own and with my dad's life insurance money I was able to pay off the house and had enough money to live comfortably for a while now. The second reason was my longtime boyfriend Jessie, we've been together since we were 13 years old. We were each other's first kiss, first boyfriend/girlfriend, first dates, and we also lost our virginity together at the age of 16.

Jessie was Makah like me, he was 6'0 with that nice brown tanned skin and long jet black hair that came to the top of his shoulders, he had the most beautiful jet black eyes as well. Things between Jessie and I were great, he treated me like a queen; he was also the next in line for the chief of our tribe.

But things went downhill when he turned 17, first he started getting mad at me over little things, then about 6 months after his 17th birthday he started to run high fevers, that's when the hitting started. I was late calling him one night when I had to stay after school to finish a research paper and I didn't let him know. Jessie was waiting for me in my bedroom when I got home, he accused me of lying to him and that I was with some other guy. I got pissed and raised my voice saying I'd never do that to him; that was a mistake and it was the first time he raised his hand. He backhanded me so hard I fell back onto the wall, the force was so hard I had blood running down my mouth. Later he apologized over and over about how sorry he was and that he didn't mean to, he didn't want to lose me and promised to never do it again. About a month after that he got really sick and disappeared, finally after a month of being gone he showed up back at my house one afternoon as I was home alone out back enjoying a rare sunny day.

Jessie had changed, his hair was cut short he was taller he was 6'0 before but when he came back to me he was at least 6'5 and all muscle. We ended up getting into a huge fight that day about where he's been for the past month without any contact, needless to say that was another mistake that I made, pissing him off, one minute we were in each other's faces screaming and the next second he was shaking really hard. All of a sudden he's no longer standing there and in his place was a huge black wolf with brown spots. I was so scared I was trembling as I stared at this huge creature standing in front of me. I screamed and tried to run; I was able to get 4 steps away before I felt myself falling to the ground with blood spraying everywhere, turns out Jessie didn't like me running away and tackled me to the ground while his paws scrapped down my back.

I ended up passing out from the pain and blood loss and didn't wake up until two days later in the small hospital we have here on base. Jessie was there along with my two cousins. Jessie ended up telling them we went for a walk in the woods and a bear attacked me, I luckily survived but not without reminders of him and his wolf. I now have dark angry pink scars running down the length of my back.

After that the beatings continued to get worse, turns out all the legends I was told when I was younger were true and Jessie was a wolf and an Alpha at that, a leader to all the wolves. A month after my accident a few more guys joined Jessie's pack, Kyle was the first one he was a silver wolf with black spots, the next wolf was Adam he was another silver wolf but with brown spots and the last member to join was Ethan he was a brown wolf with silver spots. The guys would never say anything or try and stop Jessie whenever he would start to beat me or when he would make me have sex with him in front of all of them. Jessie let the power of being Alpha get to him and no one could change the way he treated me, I was alone and no one could help.

I finally got the courage to run, but not before the worst beating ever. The pack came back to my house for dinner and apparently I didn't have dinner done fast enough for Jessie's liking. He punched me in the face breaking my nose and causing both of my eyes to turn black and one was swollen shut. He also smacked me around a few times busting my lip, and then started kicking me repeatedly. And that wasn't the worse of it.

Once he was done beating me, he ripped all my clothes off and threw me on the dining room table and raped me in front of the pack. Once he was done with me, he Alpha ordered the rest of the guys to rape me as well, I was powerless against these wolves I just laid there and cried and bled while my body was violated repeatedly.

Once all the guys had their turn with me, I was told to get up and serve them their dinner. Once I was done giving them their food, I excused myself and went upstairs. Once upstairs I couldn't take it anymore, I silently opened my bedroom window and climbed out my second story window which thankfully, was next to a tree. Jumping down, I took off running for my life into the woods towards the only place I could think of, La Push, to my family and hopefully kinder wolves.

Which brings me to my current state, I chose La Push because I know if the legends are true for my tribe then I know the same goes for them. About 6 months ago I remember Aunt Sue mentioning how Seth and Leah became ill and she described all the symptoms that supposedly happen before you phase. I was hoping my cousins could keep me safe from the pack.

I pushed myself faster and harder, I was ready to collapse but I knew I needed to at least cross the La Push line before I could even rest, I was sure that Jessie knew I was gone by now, and was probably after me as I speak. I just prayed that this pack was safer than Jessie's, and wouldn't hand me back over to Jessie if and when he came for me.

I don't know how long I've been running but I know it's been awhile, my legs and throat are protesting to stop and rest and I'm in so much pain from my beating and raping; but I know if I stop before I reach La Push I'll die for sure. Jessie always told me he'd kill me if I ever tried to leave him and I know deep down that he's not joking about it either. I soon heard in the distance somewhere behind me lots of loud howls and know I know for sure Jessie knows I've run and there won't be any hope for me when he gets a hold of me.

Soon I crossed into La Push. I don't know how I know I just have this feeling that I'm home and safe. I run a little more but my legs seem to know were safe and don't want to run anymore, I soon come to a complete halt when two smaller wolves appear in front of me they seem familiar to me but with my swollen eyes I can't make out what color they are. I soon hear both of them howl and I get scared thinking they're going to alert Jessie. It seems like seconds later that 8 more wolves show up, my vision starts to blur and I can feel the darkness starting to pull me under. Before I fall into the darkness I lock my eyes with two huge wolves, one is all black, and the other is all silver. As I look into their eyes I can't help but feel safe and protected in their presence.

"Help me" Is all I manage to choke out before I let the darkness consume me.

**A/N: Well here is the new chapter of My Imprinted Love. I think this is a much better chapter than the way I did it before. Let me know what you guys think of the new and improved My Imprinted Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Paul's POV:**

The guys and I were sitting around watching movies and eating box after box of pizza, we're growing wolves so we're always hungry. Our grocery bills have tripled over the last year since we have so many wolves now in our pack, we're up to 10 wolves now, and for the first time we have one female included in that 10.

The pack consisted of Sam who was our Alpha, we follow his orders no matter what. Then there's me Paul, I'm beta of the pack, which means I'm second in command over everyone else, except Sam of course. Then we have Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady who are the youngest and also twins, we have the biggest pack in over a few decades.

It probably doesn't help that we have a huge coven of our mortal enemies living right next door to us causing the gene to activate. Why don't we just kill them? Well the last pack which contained our grandparents made a treaty with the Cullens' who were vegetarian vampires. As long as they never came onto our lands, killed, fed or turned another human, we would allow them to live in peace right next door. If you ask me, I think we should still just kill them. I don't give a shit that they only drink from animals, they still drink blood, and having them here is causing so many of us to phase.

Being a wolf is great most of the time, you get to rip apart a bunch of vamps when they cross into our territory. You also have the great experience of the speed while running in wolf form; it's exhilarating running so fast, tasting that little bit of freedom while in wolf form. The only downfall about becoming a wolf is we're now bound to stay on the reservation. We can never leave this place, it's our duty as protectors of the tribe to make sure our people are taken care of at all times. The guys and Leah all have mixed feelings about this topic, some are kinda pissed that they can't fulfill their dreams of going off to college and getting of the Rez because of their duty now, and others don't mind having the burden of being a protector, they feel honored. Me? I have mixed feelings about it, I'm kinda sore that I don't get to get out of here but then again I like the freedom you get while in wolf form and the big part I love is being able to rip apart and burn the pieces of all those human drinking vamps that are dumb enough to cross onto our lands.

Another thing about being a wolf, which I guess is a nice thing, is imprinting. I haven't imprinted yet, so I guess if I ever did, I may not think it's a great thing, but for right now I'm sure it is. Imprinting is when a wolf finds their other half, their soul mate. When you find your soulmate it's like all the cables that keep you grounded to earth no longer do, it's her that now holds you to this earth. You'd do anything for her, be anything for her, either as a brother, lover or a friend, she's your whole world, you'd die for her.

Not all of us have imprinted yet. Jared imprinted on his high school girlfriend Kim not too long after he first phased, Leah and Quil, the first ever double imprint in the pack, imprinted on each other, Embry imprinted on a girl named Emily who he went to school with, but had never spoken to her prior to the imprinting. Seth, Jake, Collin, Sam, Brady and I haven't imprinted yet. I don't know if I'm happy or sad that I haven't imprinted yet. I don't want to be tied down, but then again I want to experience that unbreakable bond with my soul mate that I witness every day between all the imprinted couples we have.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Seth and Leah's desperate howls, we all jumped up and ran out the door before stripping out of our cutoffs and tying them to our ankles, before phasing one after the other. As soon as we were phased we could hear the frantic thoughts of Leah and Seth standing over a beaten girl's body.

"_Give me a report on what's going on" –Sam demanded in his Alpha tone._

"_God! Bella!"-Seth whimpered._

"_Leah, babe, what's going on?" Quil asked his imprint._

"_It's Seth and my cousin from the other tribe. She came running from I'm guessing the other reservation. She's beaten badly." Leah all but sobbed out._

"_Someone must be after her" Seth started to growl out. You could tell he was very protective of his cousin._

_I got a look at her through Leah and Seth's mind and couldn't help but growl myself at the sight of her beaten body. What the hell? Why am I getting all possessive all of a sudden? I heard another growl and looked over at Sam to notice he was feeling the same way about this Bella girl. _

_We soon arrived where they were, the sight before me made me stop dead in my tracks. The girl looked up into my eyes and my whole world froze, nothing else mattered in the world except for this fragile beaten girl, I wanted to rip out the throat of the bastard or bastards who beat this beautiful creature before me, I wanted to hold her and take away her pain and promise her that this will never happen to her again. I wanted to encase her in my big arms and never let her go, I wanted to protect her with my life. _

_I was pulled out of my daze with everyone saying "no fucking way" or "how is that even possible" or "not fair they get the hot babe as their imprint" I didn't know what the hell they were talking about at first._

"_Holy shit the both of you just imprinted on my cousin" Leah said stunned. I froze at what she said, and looked to my left at Sam who was frozen like I was. Once again nothing like this has ever happened before, in all the centuries that our ancestors have been phasing, never have two wolves imprinted on the same girl. My Alpha and I have both just imprinted on our pack mates' cousin. _

"_What the hell happened" Sam demanded right away, coming out of his stupor. _

"_I'm not sure, like I said she must have ran from Makah reservation, she has two black eyes one looks to be swollen shut, she has bruises all over her face and a split lip. That's all I can say right now till we get her looked at." Seth said with tears in his eyes, Leah was shaking with sobs for her cousin. _

"_Guys, heads up, I can smell more wolves closing in fast" Jared said. I sniffed the air and sure enough I could smell more wolves coming this way, the same smell that was coming off of my imprint. My wolf growled as I came to the conclusion that these bastards were the ones to do this to my girl. _

_Everyone read my thoughts and growled menacingly as we all moved around Bella protectively, they weren't getting her back, they would need to come through me if they wanted her. I could tell by the thoughts of my pack mates that they felt the same way. They already felt protective of our new Alpha female and would protect her with their lives. As the new wolves came into view Sam and I phased back to human before changing into our shorts to communicate with them. Thank goodness we couldn't communicate with them through our minds, it's bad enough sharing our thoughts within our pack, I didn't want the same with another fucking pack of mutts. _

_As soon as they came a few feet away from us the Alpha of the pack phased back to human and dressed into his cutoffs as well._

"What can I do for your pack and yourself" Sam asked in his Alpha tone. I could tell and so could the rest of the pack that he was beyond pissed off right now.

"We've come here for the girl she's my girlfriend. I'm Jessie, Alpha of the Makah pack" This Jessie guy stated arrogantly. Our pack growled when he mentioned he was here to take our Alpha female with him, like we'd let this douche take her with them when we can tell they're the ones that did this. I'm also pretty damn sure they raped her, since she smells like every one of them. It's taking all my self control not to phase and rip these fuckers apart very slowly and painfully till they're begging for death.

"The girl stays with us" Sam said.

"That bitch is not staying here she belongs to me" Jessie growled out. I could feel myself starting to shake, ready to rip him apart for calling my imprint a bitch and saying she belongs to him, bullshit, she's mine. My wolf howled in agreement with me, we'd protect our mate from this soon-to-be dead alpha.

"She's on our lands now which include our protection, her cousins are also a part of my pack which makes her pack too. She won't be going anywhere with you" Sam all but snarled out at Jessie.

"I demand you give me Isabella right now" Jessie commanded in his alpha voice. As soon as the douche bag finished his sentence the pack and I witnessed something we've never seen happen. Sam lost all of his self-control and lunged towards Jessie and punched him right in the face. All you could hear was the satisfactory crunching sound of Sam breaking Jessie's nose from the force of his punch.

"You listen here asshole, you will never touch that girl again. Your days of beating her up are over, she's ours not yours. You ever come near her again I'll kill you. I don't give a fuck if you're Alpha to our sister tribe, she's my imprint and I'll kill any fucker who dares threatens her. Do you understand me you piece of shit?" Sam snarled in his face. I was stunned in my spot and so was the rest of our pack, never have we witnessed Sam lose his cool or cuss that much before.

The jackass at least had the common sense to nod his head like a good little boy, before he tucked his tail in between his legs and phased back running back to wherever the hell he belongs, with his little minions following behind him. As soon as they were gone, Sam took a deep breath before turning around and addressing the pack.

"I want Collin and Brady out on patrol, if you see or smell them howl and we'll take care of them. I don't want any of those fuckers on my lands again. Collin, Brady start patrol, the rest of you follow me as we take her to Sue to get treatment."

We all nodded and Collin and Brady took off for patrol. Sam walked over to Bella and the pack parted for him to enter their protective circle. He leaned down and picked her up bridal style before we took off for Sue's. Along the way she would let out little whimpers of pain and Sam would pull her closer to his chest and purr to comfort her, I thought I'd be jealous but I actually wasn't, I was content for the first time since becoming a wolf.

We soon arrived at Sue's, and Leah and Seth rushed in to get their mom and let her know what was going on. As soon as we were in the house Sue ushered us in to take Bella into the guest room.

"Oh! My poor Bella" Sue said in near tears at the site of her battered niece. Seth came back in the room with Sue's medical bag. She shooed us all out of the bedroom but Sam and I weren't leaving our mate's side until she was better. Leah ended up staying in the room to help assist her mom in looking Bella over. When Sue took off her clothes, it took all of my self-control not to phase right there in the room at the sight before us. Our poor Bella had bruises all over her stomach and several different sized hand prints all around her upper thighs and hips, my earlier suspicion about her being raped was now confirmed. Leah, Sam and I all growled at the sight and from the sounds of our pack mates they knew we discovered something that didn't sit well with us. Sue then turned Bella over to check her back and I hissed out in anger once again at the huge claw scars down her back.

"My god, now I know that accident that creep said was a bear attack was really his wolf attacking her" Leah sobbed out. I could hear the rest of the pack growl at hearing Bella being attacked by Jessie's wolf.

Two hours later Bella was all cleaned up and all of her wounds were treated, turns out she had two black eyes, one eye was swollen shut, a busted lip, sprained ankle and wrist and several bruised ribs. She was now resting comfortably in the guest bedroom since Sue gave her some pain medicine.

We walked out into the living room to let the guys know everything we'd found out. We also wanted a meeting with the elders, so Jake ran to his house to get his dad to call an emergency meeting.

I still couldn't wrap my head around all that has occurred in the last few hours. First, I finally imprint on the same girl my Alpha imprints on as well. Then if that isn't enough we find her in the woods beaten and raped, then we have the bastards who did this to her come to take her back, and the wonderful icing on the cake, the attackers are another wolf pack, just fucking perfect! But one thing is for sure, they will never lay a hand on her perfect body again, I'll kill them before I let that happen, fuck I'll kill any bastard who tries and take her from Sam and I or looks at her funny. She's ours, and I won't let anyone hurt or take that angel away from us.

**A/N: So finally chapter 2 is posted. Thanks for all the great responses I've received from chapter 1 I'm glad you guys like this version better than the last, I have to admit I like this version so much better! As always review and let me know how you like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up in a daze, I didn't know where the hell I was, I could tell I was in some kind of bed and I could hear voices somewhere close by. I tried to remember what happened and like a freight train I remembered running from Jessie and the pack after they raped me and Jessie beat me once again. I remembered running to La Push and making it and seeing several huge wolves before everything went black. God, what if they handed me back over to Jessie and they were in the other room trying to decide on a punishment for me for running away, and that to after all those times he told me what would happen if I ever ran.

I felt totally numb someone must have gave me something, oh god what if Jessie injected me with something so I wouldn't fight back with whatever they had planned to do to me? I whimpered at the thought and tried to curl into a ball hoping that I could disappear from this world. My whimpering caused all talk in the other room to stop, I cursed myself for my own dumbness at drawing attention to myself letting them know I was awake now. I soon heard footsteps coming my way before the door opened suddenly, causing me to scream out in terror. I looked up to see two really tall Native Americans, one was taller than the other he looked like he was at least 6'7 with short black hair with dark brown eyes, he wasn't wearing a shirt just cutoffs like Jessie and the pack, I was able to see he was well built. I looked to the left of him and noticed the other guy was the same except he was a few inches shorter than the other guy.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to run" I whimpered back at them as they stood there and stared at me with several emotions that I didn't understand crossing their eyes.

"It's okay Isabella we won't hurt you or let anyone else hurt you ever again" The tallest one declared looking right into my eyes to show me the truth behind his words. I got lost in his gaze I felt safe, protected and cherished in both of their presences and I didn't understand why, I just met them both.

Soon someone else came barreling in the room causing me to yelp in fright and the other two to growl low and menacing at them. I looked up to see who came into the room and I felt immense relief as I recognized it was Seth who came into the room, I was so relieved to see him I launched myself into his arms and sobbed into his bare chest as he wrapped his big warm arms around me and held me tightly to his chest.

"Shh you're okay baby girl no one is going to hurt you here you're safe" Seth soothed me. I knew I was safe for the moment but I knew Jessie would do anything to get me back with him.

"I'm sorry I came here but I had nowhere else to run. I just finally got tired of the beatings and the other stuff he would do to me in front of the pack. I figured if they phased you guys would as well, so I ran after he finished beating me I snuck out of my bedroom window." I said crying once again as I had memories of all the times he'd beat me or make me have sex with him in front of the whole pack, progressing to when he started having the whole pack have sex with me while he watched.

"No need to be sorry, I'm glad you came here and I'm so sorry for all you had to go through. I wish I could have done something sooner." Seth said with remorse in his voice.

"Don't be sad I hide it well no one knew anything was wrong" I said softly not wanting him to feel like this was his fault.

"I feel like I failed you, I'm the oldest it's my job to protect you and here I failed you and hardly checked up on you. I left you by yourself at the other reservation and look what you had to endure because I didn't take care of you like I should have" He replied with so much regret and tears in his eyes. I felt fresh tears pour down my face, I've never seen Seth so torn up before, not even when Uncle Harry died a few years ago, Seth is always laid back, the calm and collected one of the family.

"Seth we can't change the past and there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. You're here now for me that's all that matters." I said softly hugging myself tighter to him again.

"Bells, I promise that asshole or his pack will never touch you again." Seth vowed.

"He's right Isabella we're not letting you go anywhere and we sure as hell won't let that other pack take you either. We'll kill them before we let that happen" The other guy who I still don't know the name of said with all honesty. I forgot they were still here hearing the whole conversation that was taking place between Seth and I.

"Thank you both for willing to help a complete stranger who is broken and beaten" I said giving them a small smile.

"We'd do anything for you Isabella" The first one said. I didn't understand why they would want to help keep me safe, they didn't know anything about me.

"Why would you two want to help me?" I asked my voice cracking. No one has ever wanted to help me since my dad died, it's like everyone just pretended I no longer existed.

"You're a part of this pack now Isabella and we protect all of our pack mates" The first one said. I nodded my head because that made sense I guess since I was related to Seth and Leah and now knew their secret I became a part of the pack.

"Come on Bells, lets go out into the living room so you can meet everyone. Mom and Leah are getting anxious to see you" Seth replied standing up and picking me up bridal style as he walked by the other two who had a look of longing and jealousy as we walked between them into the living room.

When we arrived in the living room I grabbed onto Seth tighter it was filled with so many new people and I was nervous and scared. I didn't like all these new people staring at me. I always hated attention and even more now because whenever I was paid attention I was about to either get beaten or raped. I soon saw Aunt Sue and Leah who rushed over as soon as Seth set us down on an empty spot on the couch with me in his lap since I refused to let him go.

"Bella I'm so glad to see you awake and a little better" Leah said softly with tears in her eyes as she stroked my hair.

"It's good to feel numb at the moment and good to see you too" I replied honestly, I meant it, also it was better feeling numb than to feel the pain.

"Oh my poor Bella I'm so sorry we never took the time to make sure you were really OK" Aunt Sue sobbed out as she hugged me tightly to her.

"It's OK Aunt Sue I'm safe now and hopefully I'll never have to go back. Well I guess I'll need to go back eventually" I said suddenly afraid. Why was I so dumb and run away from Jessie? I just up and left my house, all of my belongings and I have no other change of clothes besides the ones on my back. God I was a fool if I would have just stayed there I would have been a little better off not much but at least I'd be alive now when I go back he'll kill me for sure but not before he tortures me badly.

"You will not be going back there" The tallest one all but snarled out causing me to snap my eyes in his direction seeing him and the other guy who were in my room both of them shaking.

"I have to go back sometime I didn't exactly bring anymore clothes with me when I made my escape down my second story window" I said looking at the both of them, for some reason I felt like I needed to calm them down before they both phased in the middle of the living room. I winced slightly remembering how it feels to have those claws ripping into your skin as you screamed in agony before the pain and the blood was too much and you passed out.

"I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind getting the chance to go shopping again" The tallest said. I could see all the girls nod their head in quick agreement with smiles on their faces. "If you really need something from your house I can have some of the guys make a run over there and grab your stuff" He finished. I thought about it and it seemed like a good idea to me, that way I didn't have to face Jessie or my death anytime soon.

"Ok sounds good to me" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Bella let me introduce you to everyone" Seth said gaining everyone's attention. I nodded my head eager to know the names of the two guys who I felt drawn to.

"That's Sam and Paul" He said motioning to the two I was most anxious to learn. They both gave me big smiles that made my stomach do flip flops. "That's Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Embry and his girlfriend Emily, and then you have Jacob, Collin, Brady and Quil who is Leah's boyfriend." Seth finished, with all the pack members first.

"The rest are the Elders. Mom is one as well, along with Billy Black who is Jacob's father, Old Quil who is Quil's grandfather, and then Sam is also on the council since he's Alpha of the pack." Seth finished everyone seemed nice and caring as they all gave me welcoming smiles and polite hellos back to me. Once introductions were done the pack and the Elders got underway with their questioning.

"Bella I know it may be hard for you but we'd like to know exactly what Jessie and the pack has done to you and also how long it's been going on for" Sam said looking into my eyes. I was dreading this part but I knew they'd be asking. I just didn't want to relive the events of the past few years.

**A/N: Finally finished chapter 3 took me a little while. Bella is feeling the pull but I wonder how she'll react when they finally get around to talking about what imprinting is? As always thanks for all the great feedback keep it coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam's POV: Finally! LOL**

As I sit here in the living room at the Clearwater's surrounded by my pack and the Elders, watching my imprint sit in another wolf's lap is making my wolf antsy. I know it's her cousin so there's nothing sexual between them but still, she's my imprint who isn't claimed and is harmed. My wolf needs to comfort and protect our mate. I still can't believe that just a few hours ago I finally imprinted on someone and turns out Paul also imprinted on the same girl. I thought my wolf would be pissed and try and attack Paul but he was completely content with another wolf imprinting on her. I can't believe my innocent imprint has been beaten and raped for god knows how long. When that ass hole and his pack showed up on my lands wanting her back all I saw was red that's the first time I've ever lost my calm attitude, and attacked the fucker and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it kept him away from my imprint.

I know we haven't seen the last of his pack I have a feeling he's going to cause us trouble and not stop trying to get her back until I kill the bastard which I have no problem doing what so ever. I don't know what happened to my calm self but since I've imprinted all I feel is a strong sense of protectiveness, love, lust and longing. When it comes to her safety, I think my wolf and I will come together and stop at nothing to protect her. I know as soon as she tells us her story I'm going to want to go and destroy that bastard slowly and painfully with my bare hands. At times like this I wish I wasn't Alpha, so I could get an Alpha order not to destroy the bastard yet.

"It's okay Bella, take your time telling us" I said softly, I could tell she was frightened and I couldn't blame her.

"OK umm I guess I'll start from the beginning I guess" She even questioned herself. Everyone leaned forward with trepidation, not really wanting to hear all the gruesome things my poor girl has gone through, but knowing they would have to . I could see Paul tense up beside me, just like I was.

"Jessie and I met when we were thirteen, he was so sweet, caring and loving, he was the perfect boyfriend a girl could ask for. We were each other's firsts everything boyfriend/girlfriend, first kiss, we even lost our virginity together. My dad loved him and thought the world of him, Jessie liked my dad too, they were always going on fishing trips and watching football and baseball games on TV, he was always at our house. We made plans together for our future, like marriage, kids and what we were going to do after high school. When he turned 17 things started to go downhill, he started to lose his temper, the smallest things would make him mad. He started to change, go through growth spurts and he started running fevers. Six months later I had to stay late one day after school for an assignment and I forgot to call him to let him know, when I got home he was waiting for me in my room. He was mad that I didn't call him. He accused me of lying, saying I was with another guy I got pissed at him and started yelling. I learned that was a mistake as the next thing I know I'm flying backwards into the wall behind me. I hit the wall hard. I could taste blood in my mouth I could also feel it flowing down my chin he had backhanded me when I raised my voice to him, he rushed over to me and apologized over and over saying how sorry he was and that never meant to hit me, he didn't know what came over him and that he loved me so much and never wanted to lose me. I told him it was OK since he promised to never do it again, I told my dad I had got hit in the face with a volleyball during gym since I could be clumsy sometimes so of course he believed me. He never hit me again and a month after that he disappeared without a trace for a month. When he returned he didn't look the same, his hair was all chopped off he was so much taller and more built. I was alone that day and outside in the backyard on a rare sunny day." She stopped when her sobs got too much I had to force myself to sit still and not run to her and grab her and comfort her as I watched Seth hold her tight and whisper over and over that she was safe. God I had a hard time listening to this already and I know she's just to get into the bad parts and I'm already ready to get out of here and phase and go tear that ass hole to pieces. I looked over at Paul and could see him struggling as well, thank goodness I'm not the only one. As I look around the room I can see everyone else also tense in their seats.

"Sorry it's just hard. When he reappeared I was alone outside in the backyard I don't remember how exactly it started but we got into a fight over where he had been for the past month without any phone calls or even a letter, next thing I know he's shaking really bad then his shaped blurred and he was no longer standing there but a huge black wolf with brown spots I was so scared I screamed and turned around and tried to run but I didn't make it far before he was on me I could feel his claws raking down my back as blood pooled out, I fell to the ground in my own puddle of blood the pain and blood loss was too much and I passed out. When I woke up I was in the hospital and Jessie was there along with my dad, Aunt Sue and Leah and Seth. Jessie had told everyone we had gone for a walk and a bear attacked me, of course everyone believed him. I was lucky to survive but I'd always be reminded of that attack mentally and physically since his claws left huge claw marks in my back that will never go away. " She stopped to take a few breaths you could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry again, she was so brave and one strong survivor to have endured all this and still able to walk away.

"After I was released from the hospital the beatings stopped for a short while as he had a few more guys phasing as well, then my dad was killed and that's when the worse started after he was gone. I was all alone in the house so he would stay over all the time and the other guys were always over as well, the beatings started coming regularly; he'd beat me up if the house wasn't that spotless or any of the meals weren't on the table fast enough, he'd beat me in front of the pack and no one could stop him since he was Alpha, and then the worse of it all was he would force me to have sex with him in front of the guys. He was always so rough, I'd be bruised head to toe and sometimes bleeding when he was done with me. No one could help me the whole tribe would look away from all my bruises and limping, he would punch, smack and kick me around I always had a bone broken or badly bruised and was always covered in bruises . I was finally able to get the courage to leave him, I figured if the legends were true on our reservation they had to here and I remember a few phone calls with Aunt Sue about how Seth and Leah were sick and she pretty much described the same symptoms the other guys would get, I thought If I could get here they could help me escape him until I could leave for good." She stopped again and sobbed, I couldn't believe all that's happened to her in the last almost two years that scum bag was definitely going to die when I see him again, I could see by the rest of the pack they felt the same way Paul was shaking badly. All the girls in the room had tears in their eyes and looked a little green when Isabella mentioned being forced to have sex in front of the other members of his pack. I wanted to know what happened before she ran away but judging by all the bruises on her hips and thighs I don't think I could stomach what I had already guessed had happened.

"It's okay Bells, we're never letting him have you again, we'll protect you from him" Seth whispered in Isabella's ear. She shook her head at him then wiped her tears away before she continued with the rest of her story.

"Tonight Jessie gave me the worse beating because I didn't have dinner ready by the time the whole pack got back from whatever they were out doing together. He got in my face yelling at me, calling me all kinds of names before he punched me in the face I could feel blood spray out as he broke my nose; I could also tell my eyes were going to be black and blue. He then grabbed me by my hair and started smacking me across the face busting my lip once again. He then threw me on the floor and started kicking me over and over, when he finally had enough, he threw everything off the kitchen table. Once it was cleared, he yanked me off the floor by my hair and ripped all my clothes off before throwing me onto the table where he ripped off his shorts and raped me repeatedly, Alpha commanding everyone to watch. He was so rough, I kept screaming and crying for him to stop and that he was hurting me but he wouldn't listen, as he was too caught up enjoying himself. When he finished I thought I could finally escape, but I was wrong he commanded everyone else to have their turn with me and not to go easy on me either. After everyone had their turn I was told to get up and serve them dinner, once I was done serving them all, I slowly made my way upstairs and quietly opened my window, before very painfully crawling out and running as fast as I could here. I was hoping once I crossed into your lands I'd be safe." She finished. I had to walk out of the room once she finished, before I phased in front of everyone. I could sense the rest of the pack following me before we all phased at once.

"_That son of a bitch will pay for what he has done" _Paul snarled out_._

"_I can't believe someone could be that cruel to someone as sweet and innocent as her" _Jared replied.

The rest of the guys started voicing their rage all at once, I tuned them out trying to calm myself so I could phase back and go back in the house to check up on Isabella.

"_Enough" _I commanded, to get everyone to listen. Once everyone was quiet I voiced my demand.

"_If that fucker steps one foot on these lands, you are to attack until he's unable to move then bring him to me. That asshole will die painfully and slowly. I know we don't kill our own kind but I'm sure as hell willing to change the rules for this." _I snarled out and heard everyone agree with me.

Once we all agreed on what actions to take with the other pack, and were all calm enough, we phased back and headed inside.

Once back inside I noticed Leah, Seth and Isabella were gone and all the Elders were huddled in the corner of the living room and all the imprints were also huddled together on the couch with tears still running down their eyes.

"She fell asleep from all the stress and injuries "Leah said from the guest room; with our wolf hearing we were all able to hear her from here. Now that we knew everything that has happened I wondered when would be a good time to tell her about imprinting and I also wondered how she was going to take the news of being imprinted on by two wolves.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up feeling like I was sleeping in a sauna. I was drenched in sweat. I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings; looking around I realized I was sandwiched in between Leah and Seth, and with their combined body heats I was sweating like a pig. I slowly eased my way out of bed trying to not disturb them. I needed to cool down and take a shower. I finally managed to get out of their death hold on me and almost stepped on two more bodies on the floor. I looked down and recognized Sam and Paul were out cold. They both looked so peaceful sleeping, my stomach filled with butterflies as I looked at both of their handsome features. They both looked like gods and any woman would be lucky to have them. I couldn't help but be envious of those girls who got to claim them as their own. I just hoped one day I'd be lucky enough to be worthy of love. Shaking myself out of my depressing thoughts I tip toed out of the bedroom and headed into the living room where I stopped dead in my tracks. The living room was crowded with body after body of the rest of the pack and their imprints all sound asleep on any spot they could find. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 6.30, still really early for everyone. I decided to step outside for some fresh air before I looked for clothes to change into after taking a shower. I once again tip toed around everyone and as quietly as I could, opened the front door and stepped outside into the fresh morning air. On stepping out, I noticed a black rose lying on the porch railing with a note attached to it. I walked over and looked down to see my name written on the piece of paper. Curious, I picked it up and read what it had to say.

_Isabella,_

_You know you're doing yourself more harm by staying gone. I warned you in the past to never run from me and told you repeatedly what would happen if you ever did, but you couldn't listen could you? You think you had it bad with me before? You wait till I get my hands on you again. I'll make sure you'll never be able to leave me again. It'd be better if you quit being a whore and get your pathetic ass back here before I have to come and get you. The punishment will be less severe if you come back willingly._

_**You WILL come back to me. I don't give a fuck if I have to drag your ass back here by your fucking hair, kicking and screaming. You will be back and receive your punishment like the bitch you are. **_

_I'll be seeing you soon,_

_Jessie_

I dropped the letter and backed up until I felt the back of the house against my back before my legs gave out and I slid to the ground, I could feel the tears pouring out as I brought my knees to my chest and hugged myself trying to keep myself from falling to pieces. He already knew which house I was at; I was never going to be safe from him. He would always know where I was, and when he finally got me, he'd not only kill me, but he would ensure that he tortured me to death. I was terrified; I knew he'd try and take me back no matter what the cost was, but I wouldn't go willingly. He'd have to kill me before I'd ever go back to being beaten again. I didn't deserve that. I deserved to be treated with respect, I deserved to be loved by a man who would treat me like a queen and would cherish me, love me, protect me and would never raise a hand on me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the front door opening and two different sets of steps rushing out of the door. I looked up to see Sam and Paul come rushing towards me with worried expressions on their faces, that quickly changed to one of relief when they looked down and saw me sitting on the porch.

"Are you OK Princess?" Sam asked softly, kneeling down to my level.

"You scared us sweetheart. We thought something happened to you or you ran away from us," Paul said gently, imitating Sam's position on my other side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I woke up drenched in sweat from being sandwiched between Seth and Leah so I got up and came outside to get some fresh air before I took a shower, but when I came out here I noticed this," I explained, as I handed them the flower and note from Jessie. I watched as their expressions went from curious to murderous as they read the note, soon they were both shaking violently and I began to panic and started backing away from them; I remembered what happened when they shake violently and I did not want to experience those dreaded sharp claws ripping through my skin again.

As soon as they saw the look of panic on my face and me retreating from them they both stopped shaking immediately and looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"We're so sorry Princess, we would never harm you in anyway," Sam said with a sincere look on his face.

"He's right sweetheart, we'd never phase close enough to risk accidentally hurting you." Paul said with a similar expression on his face. For some reason I believed them. Somehow I knew deep inside that I could trust the two of them to keep me safe and they'd never do anything to cause me harm.

"I don't know how but I know you two would never do anything to harm me, and that you would always protect me. I'm sorry I freaked you out, it's just that the last time I had seen that, I had two claws ripping into my back," I said as my lip started to tremble. Both boys came over to me and wrapped their self around me, I felt so whole and safe for the first time in ages. I never wanted to leave the safety of their arms.

"We'll always be here for you and we'll protect you with our lives," Paul said sincerely.

"He's right princess we'll never let any more harm come to you as long as we're around we'll always protect you," Sam said.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how nice it is to hear that," I told them. I leaned in to kiss both of their cheeks and felt electrical currents shoot through my body as my lips touched them. I gasped and jumped back. I could still feel my lips tingling from the sensation of kissing their cheeks. I looked up at them and could tell that they felt it too, since they were both touching the spot where I had just kissed them.

"I've never felt that before. Have you ever felt that before?" I asked them.

"No," They replied in unison. I giggled a bit, it was cute how they replied at the same time. They grin widely at the sound of my giggle.

"How about I make us all a big breakfast?" I asked looking at the both of them.

"That would be great princess but you don't have to, we eat a lot of food and I'm sure Sue is probably already making it as we speak," Sam replied softly. They stood up and each of them held out one of his hands to help me stand. Their hands never left me as we walked back into the house and surprisingly, I didn't flinch from the touch.

By the time we had our conversation outside, everyone was awake and all the girls were in the kitchen making breakfast. I left the safety of my protectors to go into the kitchen to see if they needed any help.

"Morning," I said shyly. I didn't know everyone, and I was feeling slightly shy around them.

"How are you today dear?" Aunt Sue asked as she came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm doing OK," I told her honestly. She squeezed me once more before releasing me to go back to making breakfast. The other girls followed suit, coming over to hug me and saying a quick hello before they went back to helping with breakfast, I was shocked that they were all so friendly. I never really had any girlfriends growing up. Most of my friends were boys.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked softly.

"No, you go and relax, we've got it covered," Aunt Sue replied, smiling warmly at me. I nodded my head and left to go look for Leah.

"Hey Lee, can I borrow some clothes so I can have a shower?" I asked her as I found her lounging in the living room.

"Sure B, come on," She replied using my childhood nickname that we had made for each other when we were kids, we also came up with one for Seth, instead of his name we called him Sethy.

I followed Leah into her room as she pulled out a strapless bra, underwear and a cute red eyelet sundress for me. After thanking her, I headed into the bathroom and stripped before hopping into the nice hot spray. I just stood under the spray and felt the warm water wash away my troubles as I relaxed for the first time in years. I soon got to washing my hair and body and then shaved my legs and underarms with a spare razor Leah had. Once I was done I turned the water off and hopped out of the shower grabbing a towel and drying myself off before getting dressed, I was a little insecure about putting the sundress on since it was spaghetti straps and it would definitely show off the scars on my back. I tried not to think about it as I finished getting ready. Once I declared my teeth cleaned and hair brushed, each 3 times since I was stalling, I finally made myself leave the bathroom. I slowly walked into the living room where everyone was sitting watching TV. As soon as I walked in to sit, everyone's eyes snapped up to me, I could feel myself panic as I realized that they were probably looking at all the scars over my body; they haven't even seen my back yet. I looked up and locked eyes with Sam and Paul, both of them gave me reassuring smiles. I tried to smile back at them but couldn't make my mouth move. I looked over at Seth who opened his arms for me; I ran and snuggled into his strong arms as he wrapped them around me. I could feel Sam and Paul's eyes on me. A part of me wanted to run into their arms but I still wasn't sure why I felt so content with them; I just met them.

Soon Aunt Sue announced that breakfast was ready; all the wolves jumped up and ran to the kitchen Seth included as he ran carrying me bridal style. Once we were in the kitchen Seth put me down, before kissing my cheek and rushing off to load his plate with food. I backed into a corner, planning to wait till everyone had their seconds before I would eat; that's what I was used to. I wasn't allowed to eat until the guys were on their second helping and even then I wasn't allowed that much to eat.

"Bells get some food before the guys eat it all," Leah said softly. I snapped my eyes up; I had been looking at the ground. Everyone was looking at me again.

"Umm it's okay, I'm used to waiting till everyone is on their second helping I really don't mind you guys need the food more than I do," I replied shyly. I didn't like the way everyone was staring at me; I hated being the center of attention.

"Bells get your ass over here and stack your plate full of food," Seth playfully scolded, but you could see he meant what he said. I reluctantly agreed and eased myself out of the corner and filled my plate with food.

After everyone had food on their plates we all dug in, the wolves devouring their breakfast; I wasn't even sure if they chewed any of it let alone tasted it. Once everyone was done I helped the girls clean up the table and wash dishes, then we all retired to the living room and by the time we were there I noticed the Elders were back. I learned they were going to tell me about the legends again and something else called imprinting.

**A/N: I know I suck for taking so long to update I have no excuse accept I keep reading some Edward/Bella Mob stories! I promise I won't take this long again! I'm not sure if I like the way I wrote the threat letter what do you ladies think? Also I keep forgetting to mention I know most people spell Jessie Jesse but my EX spelled it Jessie so I'm used to spelling it that way wanted to let you ladies know As always review and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you ladies are great!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Paul's POV:**

I was beyond pissed that the fucker Jessie was able to find someone on this reservation to deliver that rose and letter to Bella. At least he had enough common sense not to step foot onto the reservation so we couldn't smell the dirty bastard. I know without a doubt that when I see him next I'll make sure I drag out his death, and make it nice and painful, until he's begging me to end him for good.

I don't understand what kind of sick bastards get off on hitting women and violating their bodies like he did. One thing is for sure I won't stop until Jessie is taken care of. He won't be running around on four legs for long, hell maybe even two legs after I'm done with him. No one is going to hurt my mate and live long enough to tell the tale. I know Sam is feeling the same way, and I'm sure the rest of the pack will want in on some of the action.

The part I'm most scared about is today we're going to be telling Bella about our legends and also about imprinting. I'm afraid she won't accept us when Sam and I tell her that we both imprinted on her at the same time. All I can do is hope she takes the news well since the Elders are about to start their stories.

I sat and watched her face while the Elders told their stories of our ancestors. I've heard the stories so many times I can recite every story line by line. She looked beautiful, so entranced by the stories. Even with all the bruises on her perfect face she still looked like a goddess to me.

I don't know how long I sat there and stared at the goddess in front of me, it must have been quite a while, because by the time I came back to my senses the Elders were done with the stories and were about to talk about imprinting. Billy addressed the whole group.

"When they become a wolf, some of them are lucky enough to experience something we call imprinting. Imprinting is when the wolf finds their other half, or soul mate is the term. When the wolf lays eyes on their soul mate their whole world shifts, nothing else matters to them except their imprint. The imprint is the one who holds them to this earth. They'd do anything for their imprint, be anything the imprint wants them to be.

"Each imprinted couples is different. For example, when the Alpha imprints, his bond is stronger, both the wolf and the imprint are able to feel the others emotions. The Alpha will become more possessive about the female, that doesn't mean he'll become abusive, it just means the man and his wolf are the only ones allowed to touch their imprint," Billy said

"When a wolf finds their other half they also become stronger. We're not sure exactly how this happens, but we've noticed those who are imprinted tend to be deadlier when it comes to a fight against our enemy or sometimes with one another, " Harry continued

"Most of the guys and girl in the group are imprinted. Leah and Quil imprinted on each other, Jared and Kim are also imprinted, Embry on Emily, and for the first time in history Sam and Paul imprinted on the same girl. We've never had this happen before in our entire history, and we're not sure why it happened at all," Quil senior finished up.

I looked at Sam and he nodded his head letting me know it was time to tell Bella about us imprinting on her.

"Isabella, Paul and I both imprinted on you the other night when we saw you on the forest floor after you ran from Jessie," Sam said to her softly. We watched her face go from peaceful to shocked as her jaw hit the floor and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. If the situation wasn't serious I would have laughed my ass off.

"Both of you imprinted on me? The broken, plain, and waste-of-space girl?" Bella squeaked out.

Sam and I both growled at her words. She had to know she may be broken right now, but I planned to change that as soon as I could, and she sure as hell wasn't plain, she was a fucking goddess. I have a suspicion that the asshole has planted these false ideas into her head.

"Bella, if we ever hear you say you're not beautiful or are a waste-of-space again, I'll bend you over my knee and spank you," I growled out.

"He's right, Isabella, you're not plain, you're beautiful, like a goddess. You may be broken for now but we'll put you back together. And you're not a waste of space, you're the most precious thing to us and we would do anything to keep you safe and happy as long as we're breathing," Sam replied. He couldn't have said that any better.

"They're right, Bells. I don't know what that guy made you think, but everything he's told you is a lie. You're beautiful, and don't deserve to be treated the way he did for so are neither useless nor a waste of space honey," Seth put in quietly.

Soon everyone else was giving their opinion on how she shouldn't listen to anything else the dick head tells her, even the elders said nice things about her.

"Thank you guys for your kind words even though most of you don't know me. I promise I'll try and be more positive about myself from now on," Bella replied with a small smile.

After the Elders were done talking about the legends and imprinting the girls left for the kitchen to start on cooking us all lunch.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" I asked. Sam nodded and led the way, with me following not far behind.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"We didn't really get a chance with everyone around to ask Bella how she feels about both of us imprinting on her, and I think after lunch we should see if she's okay with taking a walk down to the beach with us so we can talk some more on the whole imprinting business," I explained.

"Sounds good. After lunch we'll invite her out for a walk," Sam said. After we were done talking we went back inside and chatted with the rest of the pack and some of the Elders since they were still around.

"Have any of you guys picked up Jessie's scent or any of his pack last night on patrol?" Sam asked.

"No everything was clear last night. No new scents besides the regular scent of the Cullens'." Jake replied.

"Good, don't let your guard down just because we didn't scent them last night, he had someone from the reservation leave a threatening note and black rose for Bella to find, out on the porch, this morning. I want everyone to stay alert while patrolling today and everyday till we deal with this asshole for good," Sam commanded in his Alpha tone. His tone seemed stronger as we all bowed our heads in submission to him.

Once our little pack meeting was over the ladies called us in for lunch, we all rushed into the kitchen to get some grub since we're always hungry. As we walked in I felt a smile break out as I noticed Bella was with the other girls already stacking her plate full of food. It's a small step forward from this morning already, and I couldn't be prouder of my girl.

Lunch was so damn good, the girls made steak sandwiches, French fries and of course chips we can't get enough chips around here. During lunch I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time, it was nice seeing her smile and talk with the other imprints and even some of the other wolves. I noticed Sam watched her the whole time as well.

Five sandwiches and two bags of chips later I was finally full from lunch and ready to see if my Angel would go for a walk with Sam and I. Once everyone was done eating, the girls jumped up to start clearing the dishes before Sam stopped them and told them to go and relax, and that the guys would take care of it. I have never seen the girls move so fast in my life, besides when there's a good sale going on.

"Hey, Bella," Sam called softly as she went to walk past us.

"Yes, Sam?" Bella replied looking up at him.

"Paul and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind talking a walk with us down to first beach so we could discuss the whole imprinting thing together," Sam asked softly, giving her a small smile. I didn't think I'd ever see the day the big bad alpha was nervous about something. Then again, I'm the hothead and I'm nervous as hell too, so I guess I'm not one to talk right now.

Bella looked behind us to Seth who nodded his head back at her before she gave us her full attention again.

"Sure, I'd love to go on a walk you two," she said, beaming up at us. My wolf was doing a happy dance inside of me that our mate accepted going on a walk with us; I was almost ready to dance along with my wolf.

After that we followed her out into the living room where she put some sandals on her feet, once she was ready Sam held the front door open for us as we made our journey down to First Beach.

We arrived at the beach in comfortable silence. Finding one of the many fallen trees we sat down and watched the ocean for a little while.

"'I'm sorry if you guys feel trapped, or obligated to be with me just because of the imprinting," Bella said sincerely.

"Bella, we'd never feel being forced into this. You were made for us, as we were for you. You're everything I could ever wish for in a mate, and we'd love it even more if you'd accept the imprint and gives a chance to show you not every guy is going to abuse you," Sam replied.

"He's right Bella, we will always be here for you. We'd never let anything happen to you ever again. We could make you the happiest girl in the world if you'd let us? We would treat you like a princess," I said, looking into her eyes. I could see tears start to form in her eyes, I started to panic thinking we said something was wrong.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear the two of you say that. I've always wanted that in a guy, but obviously never found it. I'm still recovering right now, but I accept the imprint. For now can we start out as friends? Then move to something more? I need to go slow right now and I'm not ready for another relationship yet," she replied. I don't care if she wanted us as her brothers first, I was just so damn excited that she wanted us at all.

"We can live with that," Sam and I said in unison before we both kissed her cheeks.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short I didn't have much time to write this, but I wanted to post something at least. Thanks again for all the story alerts and amazing reviews! I wanted to post real quick a lot of you wanted to know what MOB Edward/Bella stories I've been reading lately so I'll post them here: The Princess and the E, Dine and Dash, The heart of the mafia, memoirs of a mobwife and I'll mend your heart all are so good check them out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's POV: **_**(Time skip of a few weeks)**_

It's been a few weeks since Sam and Paul told me that they imprinted on me. Things have been going really good for the three of us. They've taken my advice and have gone slow, they don't demand anything of me, nor do they pressure me into doing things I'm not ready for. I couldn't ask for better imprints.

The rest of the pack are all great guys too, all of them are so different from each other. Jared is laid back, Quil is the jokester of the pack, Embry is the shy one, Jacob is the bright, sunny guy always in a great mood, my cousins - Seth who is another cheery guy, and Leah who is a great girl, but comes off as a bitch to outsiders. Collin and Brady are the sweetest boys you'll ever meet. Then there are my wolves, we may be only friends right now, but I know that won't last for long and **THEY ARE** **MINE, AS I AM THEIRS!** Paul is my hot headed wolf, and my Sam is for the most part laid back, but no one can ever forget he's in charge. He has this strong aura about him that screams alpha wolf.

My bruises are slowly starting to fade; they're now the ugly yellowish color. Today the imprints and I are going to Port Angeles to go clothes shopping for me, as I still haven't had anyone go pick up my belongings. Ever since I've come to La Push, I've been borrowing clothes from the girls. As I was unwilling to go out till my face healed enough and I would not be embarrassed by people staring at my black eyes.

Right now Leah is in the bathroom with me helping me cover the yellowing bruises around my eyes. I'm not a shopper but I am looking forward to having a girls' day out , I've never had one before. I wasn't allowed to have friends when I was with Jessie. Kim and Emily had our whole day planned with shopping, lunch and afterwards we're getting manicures and pedicures and then we're going to the movies and dinner.

"Okay B I'm done with your makeup. Not a single bruise is showing," Leah announced.

I turned towards the mirror and gasped at my reflection, she had covered every bruise on my face with foundation, and my eyes had dark eye shadow along with eyeliner and mascara. She had painted a chocolate lip-gloss on my lips with a little lip liner to cover my busted lip. My face looked beautiful along with the ringlets she had added into my hair when she had worked on it.

"Oh Lee I look so good. You can't even tell that anything had happened to my face. I love it, you did such a good job," I told her honestly.

"Anything for you B," She said, smiling and giving me a hug.

I left the bathroom to get dressed, while Leah finished putting on her make-up. Walking back into my bedroom I stopped in my tracks, on my bed was the cutest floral dress I've ever seen. It was a white strapless dress, with black and pink flowers, with a matching white and pink belt. I also had a cute matching pink cardigan. Along with my dress were black ballet flats, on top of the dress was a note attached.

_Our Bella,_

_We wanted you to feel like a princess on your girls' day out. _

_Enjoy your day out with the other imprints and Leah, just relax and don't stress over anything today._

_We hope you like the dress,_

_Yours and only yours,_

_Sam & Paul_

I re-read the note several times with a cheesy grin on my face. I couldn't contain the girlish squeal that escaped me as I picked up the dress, holding it to my body and twirling around. I hurried and stripped my pj's off and put my dress on along with my flats. As I stood in front of the mirror, the girl looking back at me looked like a total stranger. She had her hair done in ringlets, make-up on and she had a bright beautiful smile on her face. The thing that stood out the most about the stranger is she had a sparkle in her eyes that I hadn't seen for a few years. I have to say I loved the way I looked now.

Once I declared myself ready, I grabbed the purse that Leah let me borrow and left my room to head downstairs to wait for the rest of the girls. Coming into the living room I noticed that all the girls and some of the pack were there hanging out.

"Hey guys," I called out, giving everyone a bright smile.

A round of "Hey Bells!" or "Hey Bella!" chorused around the room.

I was disappointed to see Sam and Paul missing, but I knew they were out with the other half of the pack.

"Are we ready for our girl's day out?" Emily asked.

"Hell Yeah!" The girls chorused.

As the girls said goodbye to their imprints, I stayed back and watched all the love each one had for their other half. Embry and Emily were hugging and kissing goodbye. Quil and Leah were saying their goodbyes with cute pet names.

"You girls have fun and stay safe. We'll have some wolves watching over you all," Jared said, as the guys walked us out to Kim's SUV. Hmm maybe that's where my wolves were.

We were soon on the highway, heading towards Port Angeles. I couldn't wait for a day of not having to worry about Jessie and his abuse.

"Thank you so much ladies for having a girls' day out with me," I said smiling at all the girls.

"Of course Bella, anytime honey," Emily said squeezing my hand softly.

We turned up the radio and started singing at the top of our lungs.

**A/N: Finally a new chapter! I'm sorry again for making you guys wait this long I promise I won't make you wait so long this time around! Review and let me know how you like it **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

The car ride to Port Angeles was a lot of fun. Between singing and talking girl talk it felt like we arrived in no time. After we found a parking space by the pier, we hoped out and started our journey on scouting the different clothes stores.

Clothes shopping with these girls were so much fun, I always hated shopping but with them they made it enjoyable. I tried on so many clothes, half the time I just stayed in my bra and underwear in the dressing room as the girls threw clothes after clothes at me to try on.

"Lee take a chill pill with all the clothes already." I laughed at her as she threw two more pairs of shorts and shirts.

"Bee you're going to need a lot of clothes!" Leah huffed at me.

I knew I wasn't going to win with her, so I shut up and tried on the massive piles of clothes. In the end after countless hours of clothes shopping and trying hundreds of clothes on, I walked away with tons of clothes that'll last me forever. I even snuck in some sexy lingerie for when I'm ready to take that next step with the boys.

"Let's get some lunch, and then go get manicures and pedicures?" Kim asked.

"Sure!" We all replied in unison before breaking into giggles.

After a small debate, we all decided on pizza.

"So Bella when do you think you'll move, from friends to something more with the boys?" Emily asked.

I looked up from my soda, I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights. Everyone was paying rapid attention now. Luckily before I could respond our pizza arrived at the table, and everyone started to dig in.

Her question had my brain racking for the answer, I've been trying to decide what I want. My heart and brain are giving me two different answers and I don't know which one to choose. My heart tells me I can trust them, they won't hurt me and they both care for me and even possibly love me. I know I would be protected from anything and everything when I'm with the two of them. My brain is telling me it's too soon, I've been hurt badly before, by a man who loved me. It's just a matter of time before they turn out the way Jessie did towards me. I know that last bit will never come true, I'm getting over my fears I'm just having a hard time letting that last one leave me completely.

"So Bella were still waiting!" Emily said while she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Em got lost in my own head." I replied as my cheeks redden for getting caught lost in my own thoughts again.

"I said when do you think you'll move on to something more with the guys?" Emily asked again.

"I'm not sure. My head tells me one thing, and my heart says another." I replied honestly. All the girls looked deep in thought before anyone answered me back.

"If you're still not ready then take your time. The guys understand completely, they just want what is best for you Bella." Kim told me honestly.

"She's right Bell, they just want you safe and happy. Your safety and happiness is their number 1 concern." Leah said as she reached over and squeezed my hand. Emily nodded her head, agreeing with Leah and Kim.

"Thanks ladies. My heart is ready to move on and be more with the guys, but my brain keeps reminding what I just went through, and what if they turned out like Jessie. Which I know Sam and Paul would never turn out like him." I said while looking down at the table, I wasn't that comfortable sharing that little bit of information to them.

Thankfully after that Emily moved the conversation onto more fun topics. Soon we were all finished with lunch, and we headed out into the warm sunshine to find a nail salon. Once we located one we spent the next few years relaxing as we got our nails and toes done. We all decided to get matching nails and toes, so we each got a French manicure but changed the white tips. Kim decided on a baby blue, Emily decided on a light pink. Leah did a dark blue, and I decided on a purple. I have to say we looked so cute with the matching nails and toes.

By the time we were done it was dusk out, as we were walking back to the car I bumped into something hard and would've fallen on the ground if Leah hadn't caught me. Speaking of Leah she was growling and shaking really bad.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said in a rush.

As I looked up I noticed that I ran into a small girl, she had to be less than 5 feet tall and pale skin. Her hair was black and cut into a pixie cut, it looked cute on her. I looked to her clothes and noticed she was wearing some designer clothes, way out of my price range. Next I looked up into her eyes and noticed she had an unusual shade of golden eyes I've ever seen. She had the biggest smile on her face, like she knows a big secret or something, she also seemed to be bouncing man I bet she was really hyper.

I looked to the other two guys with her; the guy who was holding onto her had honey blond hair that came down to his ears and he also had the same pale skin. If you looked closely you could see that his body was covered in bite marks. Huh wonder what happened to him. He also had the same eyes as the hyper tinker bell. The last guy had a disarray of bronze hair, and again the same matching golden eyes and pale skin.

Before she could say anything back Kim and Emily were pushed behind a still shaking and growling Leah, and I soon was surround by hard muscled chests that were burning up. I looked up to see I was being surrounded by my wolves, along with them were Quil and Embry all of them were shaking and growling as well.

"What is going on guys?" I asked looking back and forth between Paul and Sam to see who would answer.

"We smelled leech and came running to protect you guys." Sam answered while still growling.

I froze at his words so these guys in front of us were vampires? I've heard all legends about the cold ones; I've just never seen any up close before. The three in front of us must be the Cullen's with their strange golden eyes. I breathed a little better now that I know they don't eat human's just animals.

"Hi I'm Bella." I replied waving to the girl. She looked at me and smiled big. Soon I felt a wave of calm come over me, the guys plus Leah all stopped growling and shaking.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen. This is my husband and mate Jasper Cullen and our brother Edward Cullen." She rushed out in one breathe.

"What did you just do leech?" Paul snarled out.

"I didn't mean any harm; I was just trying to calm everyone down. We were just out shopping." The guy Jasper drawled out, you could hear a Texas accent in his voice.

"If that's all move along and leave our imprints alone." Sam demanded using his Alpha tenor.

The Cullen men nodded their heads and Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and started leading her away from us.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, I can see were going to be great friends." Alice waved as they walked off down the street.

"Well they seemed nice." I voiced out loud breaking the tension. It worked the girls giggled and the wolves looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

**A/N: Surprise I got a new chapter up pretty quick. Thanks for all the great reviews from the last chapter. As always review and let me know how you liked it **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's POV: Time jump it's three months since the girls went out.**

I lay here on a blanket, basking in the warm sunrays that shine down on my face. This is what peace feels like; I haven't felt this way in a long time. As I lay here between my space heaters, I can't help but feel hope! Sam, Paul and I took a hike today in the woods, to have some alone time. It was nice getting away from the pack for a few hours; it let me get to know my imprints more.

We've been out here for a few hours now, and already I feel like I've known these wonderful men forever. I've learned all about their childhoods, teenage years and what they wanted to study in college. How they had to forget about their dreams and became protectors of the tribe. I even shared everything with them about my childhood, and up to when I met Jessie. It was hard, and many tears later I was able to get everything off my chest with what I went through with him. Sam and Paul both held me and whispered comforting words to me, they didn't rush me to explain. With them being so understanding, it feels like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders, I can breathe again.

Sam and Paul were making small talk, as I unpacked the picnic baskets I brought with us. Feeling free finally, made me want to be mischievous towards the boys. I got some water bottles from the basket and I slowly stood up acting like I was stretching, hiding the bottles behind my back. I slowly walked over and dumped both on top of their heads, the look on their faces were priceless. I laughed so hard until my sides were aching and I had tears running down my face. Once under control I looked down at the boys once again.

"I suggest you run now Bella." Sam playfully growled, while Paul shock his head agreeing. I gulped once, turned and high tailed it from them as fast as I could. As I ran I strained my hearing trying to listen for their footsteps. Being a wolf their steps were silent, the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up looking behind me quickly no one was there. I sped up, jumping over logs, and dodging tree branches trying not to trip. It didn't take long for my lungs to start burning, from all the running. As I was about to look for a hiding spot, I was yanked up into a pair of strong warm arms I squealed like a little pig.

"We caught you, you little sneak." Sam said in my ear.

"Did you think you could out run us, silly mate." Paul chuckled shaking his head. I couldn't help but giggle at our little chase. With all these emotions running through me, I couldn't help but turn myself around and kiss Sam nice and hard on the mouth. I pulled back when he didn't respond to see him frozen in shock, I looked at Paul who was the same way. I reached over and did the same to Paul. Once I pulled away from him, I counted in my head waiting for them to unfreeze. I'm not going to lie it was pretty amazing to be able to stun and freeze a powerful Alpha and his Beta.

I had counted to 115 before they unfroze; before I could react both pounced on me at the same time. We all fell to the ground tangled together, I giggled before my mouth was occupied with Paul's mouth. Sam started kissing up and down my neck, nipping here and there causing me to moan. Paul took that moment to plunge his tongue into my mouth. These sensations and feelings my body felt foreign to me, I've never felt them before. Even before Jessie went crazy I never felt this hot with him.

I have to admit I love these new sensations; they make me feel hot, needy and primal. Sam slowly ran his hand down my body, just going slow enough to give me a chance to say no. While his hands roamed my body, Paul continued to explore my mouth. Soon Paul pulled back, as we were both panting from lack of oxygen. Before I could fully recover Sam took Paul's place. Where Paul tasted like cinnamon, Sam tasted like mint. My two favorite flavors, seems fitting for my two favorite men. I moaned into Sam's mouth from the feel of Paul's hands sliding up and down my body, and the feel of Sam's tongue fighting for dominance with my own. I know I was soaked I could feel my juices, running down my legs.

I knew my boys could smell me, as Paul let at a rumble before moving his body further down to the apex of my thighs. Sam pulled back from my mouth to let the two of us breathe, he started trailing kisses down my neck. My senses were on overload from the sensations both of them were making me feel. Paul started at my knee and slowly trailed his tongue up, lapping all my juices up as he repeated the process with my other leg. Sam slowly picked my shirt up, asking permission first with his eyes of course I granted it. What seemed like forever Sam's mouth finally found my right-pebbled nipple, as he took it into his warm mouth. I threw my head back and moaned out loud, raising my hips up in the process. Paul got the message and started to slide my shorts and underwear down my legs. Before my shorts were all the way off, a loud howl sounded alerting Sam and Paul.

They quickly pulled my shorts up, pulled me up to a standing position pulling my shirt back into place. We quickly ran back to our picnic area with Sam carrying me. Soon we were rushing back to the reservation with me riding Paul's back, as they were in wolf form.

"There better be danger or a wolf is going to die, a slow and painful death for interrupting us!" I huffed, causing the two wolves beside me to bark out a laugh.

I'm glad they found that amusing because I was serious, I'm now sexually frustrated. If someone wasn't dying, or danger wasn't around I wasn't afraid to commit a crime.

A/N: Finally a chapter shocking lol. Sorry it wasn't to long, I wanted to get something put up. Review and let me know how you liked it! As always suggestions are always welcomed:).


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: I know I've slacked on updates and I really am sorry for that. Real life got beyond busy these past few months; it will more than likely pick back up again in the next few months. I won't let it get in the way of writing again, so don't worry! I'm not due with this baby till July so were good on time, as long she behaves and stays in. Thanks to ****Jasper'sGoddessofWar for being the beta!**

Sam POV:

Paul and I rushed back towards the house, to drop Bella off and make sure she was protected. The pack link in our heads was a jumbled mess and with everyone talking at once, it was hard to make out what anyone was saying, let alone what was happening. We made it back in record time, Paul phasing back to human to get Bella settled and briefing Collin and Brady on who would be on imprint watch. I hated leaving Bella but as Alpha, duty calls when we have wolves in need.

Bella came up to me and hugged me as best as she could and when I leaned down and licked the side of her face; she of course laughed and playfully slapped at me. I couldn't help but to chuckle along with Paul, as we watched drool drip down the side of her face. Once everyone was safely tucked into our home, Paul phased back and we rushed off to join the rest of the pack and figure out what's going on.

We made it in no time to the rest of the pack, who were all gathered around in a small clearing a few miles from La Push. Everyone was restless as they paced back and forth, their minds jumbled. It took me giving everyone an Alpha order to before everyone was calm enough to talk.

"Report what is going on now!" I demanded in my Alpha timbre.

"Seth and I were patrolling our lands when we smelled several new scents. A few were vampire stench, the others were shifters. We believe it was the pack Bella ran away from, the problem is the smells were combined, it doesn't seem like they were hunting each other but instead were hunting together." Jared rushed out. The whole pack started growling again; Paul and I couldn't help but to join in this time.

It took us awhile before we were all calm enough for me to think again. We need to have a serious meeting along with Collin and Brady and possibly with the Elders as well. We decided to meet in the meeting hall, so we didn't have to worry our imprints any more than we had to, Collin and Brady would be briefed again afterwards since we all thought it better to keep them on guard watching the imprints. Once everyone was seated, we began the meeting on what we knew and the possible outcomes on what may lie ahead for us as a tribe and pack.

The only thing we could think of was Jessie's pack was somehow working with some unknown vampires, the big million dollar question was why? What could they have possibly promised these vampires? We all know it's somehow connected with Bella; Jessie wants her back, the only problem was what lengths they are willing to go to. We also called the Cullens to see if they smelt anything new or heard of anyone new being in the area. We knew it wasn't anyone that was staying with them since the treaty states that they have to let us know when they have new vampires visiting them.

Dr. Cullen said they had noticed some new smells but weren't aware of who they were. They said that they would keep an eye out and assist us on anything we needed help with. They also wanted to setup a meeting with us at the border; apparently their seer, Alice has been 'seeing' vampires in her visions that could involve all of us. They thought it better to speak with us in person rather than over the phone. It was agreed we would meet with them in a little while so we aren't out any later and we could get back to our imprints.

Seth and Leah ran patrol while we met with the Cullens; that way they were still connected to the pack link and making sure the wolves and vampires weren't lurking around anywhere. We arrived at the meeting place in no time. Paul and I were the only ones to phase back to human.

"Thank you for meeting us on such short notice." Dr. Cullen said. We nodded our heads; we just wanted to get this meeting over with.

"You said the seeing vampire has been having visions what about?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, Alice has been having visions lately that involve your pack and my family. She's seen war coming from another pack and some nomad vampires that are working with them. It seems the leader of the wolf pack is after Bella and has promised these vampires your whole tribe as an offering to them for their help." He replied looking from one member of our pack to the other.

We had constant growls and snarls coming from deep in our chests throughout his speech, no matter how hard we tried to keep them in; When you hear your mates in trouble and war is coming to your land that could mean great loss, anyone would lose their cool.

"Have you seen when this will occur?" I asked directing my question to the one called Alice.

"We still have some time, but not much. I say two months tops before they try and attack. They will try and set a trap for your whole pack, hoping to distract you while they steal Bella and killing your pack in the process." She paused her for a second, looking unfocused, then blinked and continued. "They will setup an ambush; the vampires will come onto your land, three of them. While you're busy fighting them, the wolves will come out of hiding and attack hoping to catch you off guard and eliminate you once and for all. The downside, they don't know you'll already know what their planning and you'll have us. They won't be expecting you to know of their plan, with us knowing will work in our favor. I don't see anyone on both sides being fatally injured, some minor injuries but nothing serious. I do see many of their side dying, but I can't tell you who for certain."

I could feel my pack relax a little more at the seers words; knowing we have the upper hand against them was making us all feel good about our first war. Knowing we still had about two months, gave us plenty of time to train and have a more solid plan of attack when it came time to fight.

We thanked the Cullen's along with a promise to get with them at a later time to discuss more on the upcoming battle. Jared and Jacob volunteered to report back to the Elders and let them know everything we found out. The rest of us headed back to our house to check on our imprints and change our patrolling schedule since we were now on red alert with the upcoming threat.

Once we were close to the house we could all smell the delicious scent coming from inside. The girls were obviously busy making us dinner.

When we had all phased back and had out cutoffs on we charged through the backdoor all of us, all of those who were bonded heading straight for their imprints. Paul and I both grabbed Bella and hugged her to us as we inhaled her sweet scent. I felt my wolf calm down knowing our mate was safe, sound and in our arms.

"I'm so glad you guys are finally home. The girls and I made you guys a feast to pass the time because we knew you guys would be hungry." Bella said kissing Paul and I before stepping back to lay out the food.

In no time, we were all rushing forward and grabbing our plates, and stacking them as high as we could. Soon, the only sound you could hear was the sound of chewing and silverware scraping against the plates. Once all the food was devoured, the girls set about doing the dishes, while we moved to the living room to discuss the new patrol schedule.

Things would be tough the next few months, but we would get by. No one was taking away my mate, she belonged with Paul and I, no one else.


End file.
